Taken in the Night
by BandB4eva
Summary: Bones and Booth are held hostage by a group of killers. Will the Squints figure out where they are in time, or will it be too late? And if they do escape, will they ever be left alone by them? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter One

Booth and Brennan entered the night club. It was late, but they had to ask some of the bartenders about the case they were working on. After all, this was the last place Rachael Sano was seen alive.

"Hey, stay close, OK Bones?" Booth asked, turning around, but Brennan was gone. He scanned the crowd, but he couldn't find her, she had simply disappeared. He pushed his way through the crowd and opened the back door and stepped out into the alley.

"Bones?" He called out. He heard a clicking noise behind him, and startled, he turned around.

"Careful, Pal, I'm the one with the gun. Any sudden movements and her head gets blown off." The gruff looking man said. He had his handgun pushed against Bones's head, and his arm around her slender waist. Booth put his hands in front of him, showing the man he didn't have a weapon, he had left his gun in the car. Booth looked at the terror etched into Brennan's eyes, her pale face strained, and her fists clenched at her side.

"What do you want?" Booth demanded through his teeth, his eyes locked with his partner's.

"You, come with me." The man growled. He pulled Bones along with him, towards a large truck.

"Why are you taking us?" Bones demanded at her captor. He dug his nails into her pale skin.

"Be quiet, Bones," Booth urged, walking in front of the man with his hands in the air.

"Why are you taking us?" She asked again. Booth closed his eyes, imagining how this scene would play out. He wouldn't let Bones get shot. He couldn't possibly survive…

Another man came out of the truck. He was shorter, and less intimidating. He was carrying rope, and quickly bound Booth's arms as the other man bound Brennan. They then tossed the pair into the back of the truck, closing the back door. There were some small holes punched in the sides for air, but not much light to go on.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked, sitting himself against the wall of the empty truck. He felt that they were moving, he wished he knew where they were going, God, he wished he knew.

"Yeah, Booth I'm fine," she replied, her voice strained. He sighed and banged his head against the side.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me this late! This is all my fault," he groaned.

"None of this is your fault, Booth. Just rest for awhile, you'll probably need your energy later," she said quietly. Booth reluctantly closed his eyes, to the momentarily peaceful surroundings, listening to the rumbling engine beneath his feet.

When Seeley Booth woke up, he was still on the inside of the truck, only now he could see his surroundings. He pulled himself closer to Brennan's motionless body.

"Bones, Bones wake up," he urged gently. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him.

"Booth," she muttered, "Booth I have a knife strapped to my right ankle, they didn't check." Booth grinned.

"Nice thinking, Bones! How are you going to get it?" He asked her. She leaned to her left and pulled her leg close to her, snatching the knife.

"Now put your back to mine and try to cut the rope," Booth instructed. Bones slowly and carefully cut the rope tying Seeley's wrists. He sighed and rubbed his sore arms. Booth, in turn, took the pocket knife and freed Brennan.

"Thank you," Bones sighed, "Now what do we do? I don't have my phone and I'm guessing you don't either." Booth shook his head and pulled out his cell.

"No bars," he sighed, and looked over at his ivory-skinned partner, "We're going to get out of this, Bones. I promise, okay?" She nodded, and tried to force a smile. Suddenly, the truck began to slowly come to a stop. Booth stood up frantically, pulling Bones behind him. The door slowly opened, and they had no idea what they were in for.

**Should I continue??? Please review and tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Two

The light was so beautiful. The only comfort Temperance really felt. She did have Booth with her, and she liked to think of him as her hero. But in reality, he was in just as much danger as she was. She stepped out from behind him, exposing herself to her captors. There were more men now, about seven, all tall and well-built. They grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the truck, while Booth was held my three of the other men. Brennan could see Booth's muscles tensing, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"What do you want with us?" Booth growled at the man in front of him, he seemed to be the man in charge. The man chuckled and pointed towards the building about 100 yards from them. Booth and Brennan were dragged into the building, and locked inside a small, concrete room. There were no windows, just the one steel door, bolted shut and guarded on the outside.

"I'm sorry, Booth. They were just going to take me away, but you showed up…" Bones started, staring into space. Booth shook his head.

"Bones, do you really think I would've wanted you to face this alone? I would've happily gone in your place!" He cried out. She curled up her knees to her chest.

"It's too late," She said in a muffled voice, "They're going to kill us, because there isn't any reason to spare us, to keep us alive. This seems to be a revenge killing, so if I am correct, they are going to torture us to death." Booth leaned toward her and grasped her hand gently.

"I will never let you die, ok Bones? Remember that I will keep you alive no matter what it takes," he promised her, without tripping over a single word. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I just feel so vulnerable, Booth. We could be dead by this time tomorrow!" She exclaimed. He crept next to her and slipped his arm around her.

"Just try to be optimistic, ok? I'm scared too, I'll admit it, but there isn't a way out of this situation. We just have to leave it up to the squints." He told her, trying to be comforting. She nodded, she did trust her friends, but how long would it take…? The two original men who had taken them burst through the door.

"Stand up, lady," the shorter one commanded, holding a .40 caliber gun. Booth recognized it instantly. It was his own gun.

"Hands in the air, we have to check you for any more weapons, since we already know that tough guy here lost his gun," the other man said. Booth shot up instantly.

"Hey!" The man holding the gun shouted, holding it next to Brennan's head, "Do you want me to shoot her?" Bones swallowed and let the man feel her body from her head to her feet; he was letting his hands explore her body freely, obviously enjoying himself.

"Pervert," Brennan hissed. He held up the knife from her ankle and the short man took the gun away from her head. Bones suddenly kicked the pervert in his 'manhood' and he dropped to the floor in pain. Booth quickly pulled Bones away from them.

"Psycho-Bitch!" The man yelled. The short man punched Brennan in the face, pushing her into the concrete wall, and she collapsed in Booth's arms. The two men left the room, slamming the door behind them. Booth took off his shirt and bundled it beneath Brennan's head, putting her down gently.

"Bones please wake up," he begged her quietly, brushing her hair from her sweating forehead. She opened her eyes.

"Booth," she said quietly, rubbing her jaw, "Ow." He smiled and pulled her into his strong arms.

"God, Temperance, you scared the living hell out of me for a minute," he said gently, "I'm sorry I didn't kill those guys, but they did have a gun, and it wasn't worth killing them if we got shot." She nodded and clung to him. The door flew open again, this time with more men. They grabbed Brennan and tore her from Seeley. He tried to pull her back, but they restrained him.

"Booth!" She screamed as she was taken from the room. The men than took the back of a gun and slammed it down on Booth's head, and his world faded to black.

**TBC…what will happen to Bones? Will she be reunited with Booth? You will find out shortly….**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Three

Booth opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over and saw Brennan curled up in the corner, crying softly.

"Bones, are you okay? What did they do to you?" He demanded angrily. She didn't turn her head, she just kept sobbing to herself. He walked over to her and kneeled down, looking at her straight in the eyes. He flinched when he saw her. Her arms and legs were covered in burns, cigarette burns. Her face was torn up and bruised, and her knuckles as well.

"I couldn't stop them," she cried, "They said that next time I act up they're going to set me on fire until I'm nothing but a pile of ashes. Science won't help me here, Seeley; nothing I know of can get us out of this."He sighed and closed his eyes, banging his fist against the wall.

"My phone," he said suddenly, pulling it out of his pocket, "Those idiots didn't bother looking for it." She sat up and looked over.

"How much of a signal does it have?" Brennan asked, breathing hard. He looked at her closely, "Enough of one, but what do we send to get them to try and figure out where we are, because even we don't know!" Bones picked a rock off her shoe.

"Take a picture of this and send it to Hodgins," she said, handing the rock to him. He nodded, "Ok, according to this it is 4:26 pm, we have been here since about 9:30 am, we were abducted at about 11:20 pm, so the drive from the night club to this area was about 10 hours, but then again we slept through the drive so I don't know how many times we stopped…" she began.

"Alright, Bones, I'll send a picture of a rock and I'll text what we know, ok?" He asked. She agreed and he quickly texted his message.

**Hostage 10 hours from club do not know where we are**

"At least they'll know that we're alive," Bones said quickly, just as his phone died, "Hopefully they'll get a trace as well, because if we got a signal there must be a tower around her somewhere." She got up and looked around.

"What, Bones?" Booth asked.

"There's some light coming from somewhere, hopefully from outside, a crack perhaps?" She said, getting on her knees. She pointed to a small hole.

"Good work, Bones!" Booth exclaimed, "Do you see anything?" She turned back to him.

"I think I might know where we are."

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBon**

Angela paced worriedly around Hodgins.

"Why did this happen? This can't possibly be happening!" She groaned. Suddenly, Jack's phone rang. Angela grabbed it and read the text message.

"Who's it from?" Hodgins asked. Angela gasped and smiled.

"They're alive, thank God! Jack, look at the rock and tell me where they are!" She yelled. Jack grabbed the phone while Zack and Cam ran over.

"I can't get anything from this, it's just regular gravel, like something you would find in a parking lot," he sighed. The squints moaned in disappointment.

"They said they're 10 hours from the night club they went to, so I'll look up some possibilities," Zack said quickly. Cam nodded.

"I'll update the FBI," she said, leaving Jack and Angela alone once again.

"Are you sure you can't get anything from it?" She asked gently. He shook his head.

"It's clean; there isn't anything different about it then what you would find here. Wait a minute, there's some sort of discoloration, maybe it's a fungus." He declared excitedly. Angela sighed with relief and kissed Jack's forehead.

"Thank God," she said.

**TBC…thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate them, they are welcome and so are any ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Four

"Bones, where are we?" Booth asked. She turned back towards him.

"We're in Nashville, Tennessee, but off in the countryside somewhere. I was near here when a body was found in the woods a few years ago. It was a congressman or a politician. I can't really remember." She announced. He shook his head.

"Why would they take us all the way to Tennessee?" Booth demanded, "It doesn't make sense." Brennan stared at the door.

"Quiet, do you here that? Footsteps coming down the hall," she whispered, huddling close to Booth. The door slowly opened, and Booth wrapped his arms protectively around Temperance. The man that Booth suspected was the head of this whole 'operation' stepped in.

"Joy, Joy Keenan, so nice to see you again." He said, with a big smile on his face, "Of course, I believe you go by Temperance Brennan now." Bones kept clinging to Booth. This man was obviously someone from her past, before her parents changed their names.

"What do you want?" Bones asked in a trembling voice, looking at the gun at his side.

"I want the location of your father, my dear, Max Keenan." Bones snapped her mouth shut. Her father was just an old man; she wouldn't drag him into this, though really he had dragged her into it.

"Booth, don't tell him, no matter what they do to me," she whispered in his ear.

"Very well, I suppose you two will have to come with me," the man said, and two more men entered, dragging Booth and Brennan into the room Temperance had been tortured in. First, they handcuffed Booth to a steel bar attached to the wall, and then they strapped Bones down to a table. Booth struggled against the handcuffs, pulling and pulling, but it didn't seem to budge. The 'boss' walked over to Bones and picked up her right wrist, stroking it gently.

"Now, Seeley, tell me where Max and Kyle are," he instructed.

"No, don't Booth!" Bones yelled from the table. Booth kept his mouth firmly closed.

"Alright then," the Boss said, and then quickly turned Brennan's wrist as if he was trying to pull it completely around. It made a sickening crack. She bit her lip until it bled to keep him from the satisfaction of her screams.

"Temperance, are you okay?" Booth demanded. She moaned a small 'yes'. The man then proceeded to Brennan's leg, snapping her ankle like a twig. This time, Bones cried out in pain. The boss went back around, holding on to Brennan's neck.

"I can do the same thing to her neck, Seeley. I'll give you 10 seconds to decide."

"Alright, I'll give you their numbers, just don't hurt her anymore." He yelled. _Damn it_, he thought, _My phone's dead. _

"Looks like Miss Keenan is the only one who can give away their numbers. So, what will it be, Joy?" The boss asked. Bones looked at Seeley, and sighed, opening her mouth.

**TBC…review and tell me if Bones will give up her family!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Five

Brennan swallowed and started stating numbers while the Boss dialled them into his phone. _Wait a minute_, Booth thought, _that's Hodgins's number. What the hell is she doing?_

"That's my brother's number," she said simply, "Now can you let us go?"

"Once he and your father get here, you can leave. I'll give them a few hours to get here, and if they don't come, well, I won't really have a use for you, will I?" The boss said, and he pressed 'call'.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

"Ok, all we know is that they're in Nashville. Are you sure that's as detailed as you can get from the fungus, Jack?" Angela asked. He nodded, holding his head in his hands. Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"That's Nashville area code! Hey, put a trace on this!" He yelled over to the FBI agents standing by.

"Hello?" Jack asked nervously.

"_Yes, hello Kyle, I have your sister and her friend here. Tell your father it is Big G, and he'll know where to go. You have 7 hours, understand?"_

"Yes, I understand. We'll be there." Jack agreed, and heard a click at the end of the phone.

"He didn't give an address," Angela said disappointedly.

"We don't need one, we traced the call. 38 Landon Road, it's an old warehouse in Nashville," one of the FBI agents called across the room. Angela smiled a smile that stretched ear to ear.

"Can we take a helicopter there? We could get there in less than 7 hours, couldn't we?" Cam asked one of the FBI agents.

"I have a private jet," Jack offered. All eyes turned on him, "What?" The agents shrugged.

"Is it big enough to hold at least 20 agents with guns, along with you and your friends?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"If we take the bigger one," he said, smiling.

"How rich are you?" Cam demanded, "Where would we land anyway?"

"There's an airport near there," Zack announced.

"We'll drive from there, only about 30 minutes," the first agent said, "Let's go." They all grabbed their jackets and headed for the door.

**TBC…next chapter…will the squints and Booth and Bones reunite?? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Six

Sweets looked over at everyone leaving.

"I heard what happened, can I come?" He asked innocently, he actually wanted to observe the relationship between Dr. Brennan and Booth. He found it very fascinating.

"No," everyone said at once. He sighed. He didn't ever believe he'd ever fit in with their little 'group'. _Just like high school all over again_, he thought. Angela walked over to him.

"It's not that we don't like you, sweetie. It's just that, well, you know probably better than _anyone_ how Booth feels about you. It's best that you stay here, and we'll call you with updates, OK?" She said sweetly. Sweets nodded, he did have a 'thing' for Angela. He watched as they all walked out.

Jack got into his jet first, helping Angela up the stairs. The rest of the squints followed, then the scary-looking men with heavy ammo, and finally the medical team. The flight was short, yet enjoyable. Everyone was bubbling over with nervous anticipation, wondering if Booth and Brennan were OK. Zack stayed quiet, observing his surroundings. They touched down at the small airport in record time, probably around four hours. They got into the awaiting black SUVs and drove towards their destination.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

Booth stood impatiently, worried sick about Bones and her broken joints. He would ask how she was every 5 minutes until they gagged his mouth and handcuffed his other hand. The man who Brennan had kneed earlier walked in, still with a slight, uncomfortable looking limp. He looked super- pissed. He punched her in the face again, while Booth looked away, imagining all the things he wanted to do to this man. He wouldn't just shoot him; it would be too quick of a death. He managed to free himself of the gag.

"You punch her when she can't defend herself, otherwise she'd kick your sorry ass. You know what you are? A coward, and from now on, watch your back." He hissed. He meant every word of it. One of his rules was 'don't make a threat if you won't go through with it'. The man walked over and punched him in the jaw.

"Shut the hell up," he growled, "You're not in control here." Booth shrugged.

"Maybe not physically, but psychologically, I'd say I have a pretty tight grip over you." Booth yelled. _God, I'm turning into Sweets_, he thought. The man angrily walked out of the room, much to Brennan's relief.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, Booth, I'm fine. Thank you, for sticking up for me. It means a lot." She admitted.

"Of course, Bones. I'll always have your back." The Boss sauntered into the room, holding a sharp knife, walking over to the table.

"No, God, no, please don't hurt her," Booth pleaded.

"Sorry, but her time has run out, and no sign of either of the Keenans. Do you have any last words, Miss Joy?" He sneered.

"Y-Yes," she whimpered, "Seeley, I…"

"FBI, drop the knife and step away from the table!" One of the agents yelled, and the Boss did as he was told. Suddenly, with eight guns pointed at him, he didn't feel so empowered anymore. The rest of the FBI were gathering the accomplices, and as they unbuckled Bones and led the Boss away, she longed to knee him in the groin, but instead, she spit at him. A freed Booth scooped Bones up and held her tightly to his chest.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered into her neck. The squints rushed in excitedly, Angela with tears pouring down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck the best that she could do, along with Cam, Zack, and Hodgins.

"Put her down, Booth," Angela instructed, but he shook his head.

"I can't, that bastard broke her ankle," he said gently, his main focus on Brennan, "He really just tortured her, burned her, and broke her arm, her leg…"

"Technically, my wrist and my ankle, nothing serious," she whispered, "But I am really, really tired." Booth nodded and carried her into the plane, placing her on one of the seats while the medical team wrapped her ankle and arm in bandages, and put topical medication on her burns to keep them from getting infection.

"Now, Agent Booth, it's your turn, do you have any other injuries besides the bruising?" one of them asked. He shook his head.

"Just help her," he said, frustrated, and he sat next to her as she fell asleep.

**TBC…don't worry! The story isn't over! Bones still needs someone to help her get better, remember? And besides, we haven't really gotten into much Booth/Brennan romance! Stay tuned please. And I love reviews to death, so don't be shy to put in your feedback, even send me a private message, it is sooo appreciated. I am actually writing this in advance, where I live it is 4:43 am right now so I need to sleep….bye!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it guys! It was all positive feedback, which gets me motivated…well…enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Bones opened her eyes. She was in the hospital, her ankle and wrist both in casts. Booth was asleep at her side, his head draped across her lap. She tapped his shoulder.

"Booth, wake up," she said, trying not to jab him too hard. His brown eyes fluttered open, and he grinned at her.

"Hey, Bones, how are you feeling?" he asked gently. She yawned and smiled back.

"I'm fine, Booth, but the doctor says I need someone to help me out for a few weeks, and I was thinking that maybe I could stay with Angela. Where is everyone anyway?" She asked.

"It's late, Bones. Everyone went home, well, I told them to. Russ was here, you know. He's worried sick about you. You know, Bones, I could take care of you, if you want. And I have to tell you…they only found 3 of the 7 other accomplices involved. It would make me feel more comfortable if I could stay with you," he offered. Bones nodded.

"Ok," she whispered. What did she have to lose by having Booth there to protect her?

"Well the hospital is discharging you tonight, so we can leave. Can I have a key to your place?" he asked innocently.

"What?" she demanded, shocked. He chuckled awkwardly.

"No, no I mean so I can get in without you having to get up and open the door."" He explained.

"Yeah, yeah of course," she muttered, digging around in her purse that Angela had brought her, "Here." He put it in his pocket and looked at the clock hanging over the doorway.

"Come on, Bones. I'll help you up," he said, handing her crutches. She winced for a minute, but then balanced herself.

"Please get my purse, Booth," she instructed. He grabbed it and followed her out the door.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

Brennan's apartment wasn't too big, just big enough for her, as predicted. He let her lean on him as he took the crutches and leaned them against the wall. He lifted her up and brought her into her bedroom, tucking her beneath the blankets. He even dared to kiss her on the forehead.

"You can sleep on the couch, Booth. There are some blankets in the closet next to the bathroom," she murmured sleepily.

"Night," he said quietly, and switched off the lights, setting the crutches next to her bed, just in case she needed to get up. He opened the closet. On the inside of the door there was a note written in bright red ink.

WATCH OUT JOY KEENAN

Booth snatched the note and put it in a plastic bag he found in the kitchen. Maybe some prints could be taken off of it. He felt around for his gun, finding that he still had it. He went back and took a blanket out of the closet, setting it on the couch. Checking all the locks on the doors and windows, he finally settled down on the couch after making a call to the FBI about the note. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Booth shot up, it was still dark outside. He heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from Brennan's bedroom. He took out his gun and burst through the door, switching on the lights. Bones was sitting in her bed, breathing heavily.

"Temperance, are you alright? What the hell happened?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"It was just a nightmare, Booth," she whispered, holding her head in her hands. He put his hand on her leg.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. She nodded.

"I woke up and I was still in the warehouse. The Boss man came and slit your throat and then mine. We were left in the warehouse and nobody ever found our bodies. We just decomposed alone for eternity, without anyone ever knowing what happened to us." She cried. Booth wrapped her into a hug.

"I promised I wouldn't let you die, Bones, and I keep my promises. I will protect you as long as you need me, until someone else can," he said into her hair. _I never really thought about it, but when Bones find 'Mr. Right' she won't really need me around anymore_, he thought.

"Thanks Booth, I feel better now," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He got up to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please stay," she asked, her blue eyes begging him. He sighed and crawled under the covers next to her. She was so warm. She fell asleep quickly, and soon she curled up next to him, her head on his chest. He got up often, checking the apartment for the noises he heard. Usually it was a leaky faucet, or the air conditioning.

But you can never me too careful.

**TBC…that was a long chapter for me. Again, feel free to review!**

**Thanks to:**

**mustanggirlz07**

**bookwormlady**

**iluvpotter1226 **

**BonesBooth206 **

**1901 **

**xBSBxBONESx**

**boothandbones4ever **

**TempeJill, BBforever23**

**CSIMiamiNYBonesCMFan22 for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Eight

Bones woke up with an arm around her. She jumped back for a moment, but settled down, remembering last night. She put her head back on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. She listened to his heart beating in his muscular, warm chest. She sighed and reached over for her crutches, careful not to wake Booth up.

_I'll make him breakfast, it's the least I can do_, she thought. She walked out into the kitchen and saw the plastic bag on the counter.

WATCH OUT JOY KEENAN

She let out a small gasp and looked around her apartment. They knew where she lived, they were watching her, and they were here at one time recently. She felt like an ant underneath a magnifying glass. She closed her eyes.

"Ok, Temperance, calm down and get breakfast ready," she said to herself out loud.

Booth sat up straight in bed, and looked around, wondering where Bones was. _That's the best I've slept in a long time_, he thought to himself. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

"Those smell really good, Bones," he complimented, patting her shoulder. It was a weird thought, because technically, he and Temperance _had _slept together, just not in that sense. She put the pancakes on his plate.

"Blueberry pancakes, my favorite. How'd you know, Bones?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Remember that old pancake place we drove by on the way to that homicide with the woman who had been murdered and her body parts scattered all over that …well, we're eating, but anyways, you kept going on and on about how you went there as a kid every Sunday for breakfast, and you always got blueberry pancakes with syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream." She said, recalling the memory. He nodded and grinned between bites.

"I can't believe you actually remembered all of that, I mean, I barely do," he said laughing.

"Booth, what is this?" she asked, holding up the plastic bag. His charming smile faded quickly, and he set his fork down.

"I found that on the inside of your closet last night. Maybe it's best if you stay with me for awhile, so I know your safe, and that I can spend time with Parker…Please Bones?" he asked. She shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, Booth, if it makes you feel better. There is one thing though, that I ask," she started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want a gun that I can carry around with me, and not one I bought at the mall. Do you have a spare?" He nodded, and picked his fork back up.

"Fine, Bones, you can have my spare gun, as long as you let me give you a few lessons first, so you won't shoot yourself, me, or Parker, ok Bones, now eat your pancakes." He said, exasperated.

"Ok, I'll let you give me a lesson," she agreed. He looked over at her.

"A lesson, no way, a few." He said, his jaw tilted down, and she finally nodded.

"How much should I pack?" She asked, getting up.

"Everything, Bones, we don't know how long those guys will be running around as free men." He said, eating her pancakes, "Do you want me to help you?" She blushed.

"No, its okay, I can manage. Enjoy my pancakes," she said awkwardly.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

"Wow, Booth, you have a nice house. I am going to miss my own apartment." She admitted. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Its okay, Bones. I have the gun you wanted," he started, and she tried to snatch it but he pulled it away, "No, not yet. You have to let me teach you first."

"There's a shooting range 20 minutes from here," she began, but he shook his head.

"No need, I have a target in the backyard." He said, leading her outside.

"Nobody else but you, Booth," Bones muttered under her breath.

"We'll have to wait until your arm gets better, but basically, this is how you hold one, but since you have a fabric cast, I guess you'll be able to shoot," he said. He held her in front of the target, wrapping his arms around her to support her, his strong arms over hers.

"And then you pull the trigger," he said quietly, ignoring how fast his heart was racing.

"Thanks Booth," Bones said gently, limping back over to her crutches.

"Yeah, we should probably get going to Parker's school," he said, putting his arm on the back of his head awkwardly. They walked back into the house.

"Bones do you here that?" Booth asked, looking around, "It sounds like beeping."

"It's a bomb, Booth! Get down!" She screamed. He pulled her down and covered there heads, as the living room exploded.

**TBC…I'm really sad! Almost nobody reviews anymore! I make sure to update as soon as possible, so please just submit a tiny review! You need to review to keep Booth and Brennan alive!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

**First off, I'd like to say thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and was surprised to people who reviewed for the first time. You have more than earned this chapter, and there might be another one later…enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Booth pulled Bones down, and closed his eyes as his living room blew up. It all happened in slow motion, a huge ball of fire, in the safety of his own home. Now where would they go? _Parker_, he thought, _what if Parker had been home?_ He struggled to stand up, feeling the blood coming from his forehead. There was a steady fire, growing every second.

"Bones," he panted, "We have to get out of here." But it was no use, Tempe was unconscious, she had hit her head in the blast. Though weak, Booth picked Brennan up, and ran outside, setting her down gently in the soft grass, before collapsing beside her.

"Call the police," he said shakily to his neighbor Valerie. She gasped and ran into the house as fast as she could. He put his fingers to Brennan's neck, and felt a weak, yet steady beat. He turned her on her side, just in case she threw up when she awoke. Stroking her hair gently, he turned to find two ambulances, and several medics running towards them.

"Take care of her," he whispered as they drove away.

"Come on, sir," the medic urged, taking Booth's arm. He let them help him into the ambulance, where he let unconsciousness take over his body.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

Once again, Booth got out with a few cuts and bruises, and Bones with the worst of the trauma. He sat next to her. She had now been in a coma for three days, and he was growing more and more worried. Her eyelids fluttered, and he leaned over her.

"Bones, you're awake, how do you feel? You had a concussion," he told her, patting her knee.

"Like I got blown up, Booth, now, more importantly, where are you going to stay?" She demanded, feeling guilty, as if she had ruined Booth's beautiful home. He took her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto her pillow.

"Relax, Bones, you just woke up from a coma. Hodgins is letting us stay at his house," he said, trying to calm her down. She shook her head spastically.

"Booth, I'm not going to put Hodgins in danger," she said, her tone rising.

"No, Bones, he owns an old house on the other side of town, he said we can stay there as long as we want. He inherited it from an old aunt, but he was going to sell it anyways. We'll be under constant surveillance by the FBI, and there will always be agents with guns outside every entrance night and day. I sort of…enforced that part. It's just that, after all this crap is over, I want you to come out alive, and me too, preferably. You're not alone, Temperance," he reminded her. She nodded.

"Ok, I'll go live with you in Hodgins's house, though I feel much safer here," she sighed. Angela burst through the door.

"Oh, sweetie, you poor thing!" she cried, throwing her arms around her best friend, handing her an envelope filled with 'Get Better' cards from the Jeffersonian and the FBI.

"Where are mine?" Booth asked. Angela took out a second envelope and handed it to him.

"We didn't forget about you, Booth. Oh, and just to warn you guys, Sweets is on his way over here, he wants to continue the sessions," she said, rolling her eyes. She waved goodbye and left Bones and Booth reading their cards with pleasure. Most of them were from the squints, but Booth was happily surprised to find a card from Parker in the mix. Lance Sweets walked in.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth," he greeted, trying to be friendly. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, Sweets, you aren't needed," he said, purposely trying to be rude to get him to leave, but Sweets was ignoring him.

"It is very interesting how close you two have bonded over this experience," Sweets observed, sitting down across from them.

"It sort of disturbs me how much pleasure he gets from this," Bones whispered to Booth.

"Sweets, it was…isn't an experience. It is a living hell, and you aren't helping," Booth hissed.

"Maybe you two want to discuss this," Sweets offered. The two groaned.

"Booth, when do I get out of here?" Bones asked, rubbing her sore head, massaging her temples.

"Three days, Bones, three days," Booth sighed.

**TBC…ok…enough with the whining from me. Review if you have feedback please! Next chapter imma turn up the B/B!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Ten

"Wow," Bones said, "This is a really nice house." Booth nodded, carrying Brennan's luggage inside. She lay down on the couch, it was cosy, but not worn in at all. She closed her eyes, and Booth sat down next to her looking at her. She was so beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me, Booth?" She asked, with her eyes still closed. He blushed and leaned back, silent.

"I was not staring, Bones," he protested. She sat up and grinned playfully.

"Was too."

"Was not.""

"Was too."

"Fine, Bones, think what you want," he said, still blushing. She stopped smiling and leaned in close to his face.

"Thank you for protecting me, Booth," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek lightly, before locking eyes with him again. He leaned in closer to her, until his lips were barely an inch from hers, but she suddenly backed away.

"I'm going to go unpack," she said quickly. She had picked a room on the first floor so she wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs. She forgot about her ankle, since she was so flustered, and tripped, falling back into Booth's arms. _Why did I have it set in my mind I was going to kiss her? Now everything is awkward. I guess I can just be nice…_

"Let me help you," he offered, handing her the crutches. She smiled and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She just needed time to think. _I kissed him first, but that was to thank him, and I couldn't let anything more than a partnership interfere with my work. Then why did I have to fight myself from him? My brain said no, but my body said otherwise. I am ready to let him kiss me, I can't ignore the way I feel about him, when everyone else I trusted with my feelings betrayed me. He's always there for me, and I always show him up. I need to be nicer. I need…to talk to Angela. Not Sweets, never EVER Sweets._

She picked up her phone and called Angela.

"_Hey, Sweetie, what's up?"_

"Hi, Angela do you think we could get lunch or something this afternoon? I really need to talk."

"_Of course, sweetie, I'll come pick you up at the address Jack gave me. See you in 20."_

"Thanks, goodbye." She said happily. Technically, Angela wasn't a psychologist, she was a friend. That didn't really count, right? She walked back out, changed into a nicer outfit. Booth was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Booth, I'm going out for lunch with Angela in a few minutes." She told him, trying to make her voice sound steady. He stood up.

"Wait, can I come with you two?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but no, Angela and I have been planning this for weeks," she lied, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, OK, but take this," he said, handing her the gun. She took it reluctantly and put it in her purse.

"Just don't shoot anyone besides the guys that point their guns at you, ok? Saves you a lot of paperwork, and, oh yeah, murder charges." He said sarcastically. She cracked a small smile when the doorbell rang. She waved goodbye to Booth and left with Angela.

**TBC…ok…I lied…not much B/B this chapter, but tomorrow I'll be typing like crazy, so you won't have to wait too long! What advice will Angela give Bones. Review and tell me what advice Angela should say!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Eleven

At the restaurant, Angela ordered fries to share with Temperance; she had a feeling this lunch wasn't going to have much eating.

"So, sweetie, what is this about?" she asked, crossing her fingers under the table. _Please be about Booth, please be about Booth…_

"It's about Booth," Bones admitted. Angela smiled inside her head.

"What about him?" she asked, she would be jumping up and down if they weren't in a public restaurant.

"We've just gotten so close, I mean, he saved my life. Several times. But today, I thanked him for it with a kiss on the cheek, but he leaned in very close to me, and I backed off. I don't know if I'm ready to kiss him," she whispered.

"Oh my goodness, sweetie, go for it! Make him a nice dinner, and just talk, but don't mention what happened. After that, if he kisses you, let him, because you know you love him." She finished, grabbing a fry.

"Angela, I don't love…" she started, but Angela stuck a fry in her mouth.

"Just think about it, Bren. You knew this was coming, I mean come _on_, all those 'guy hugs'?" Temperance shrugged.

"Alright, I'll see how it goes," she said, "Thanks, Angela." She nodded, obviously satisfied.

"You have to call me and fill me in, promise?" Angela asked, using her puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll call you." Brennan promised, and paid for the fries.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

Bones was a good cook. She had always been, ever since childhood. Before science, it had been her escape. She had prepared steak, medium-rare, with gravy, a perfect balance of sweet and salty. On the side, she prepared mashed potatoes, homemade, of course. And for the vegetable, a salad with carrots and delicious vinaigrette she had made herself. The whole meal was irresistible.

Booth sat at the table, his mouth watering. Bones was about to explain why his mouth was watering, but didn't bother. She was sure she had mentioned it before. She set the meal in front of him.

"Wow, thanks Bones! This looks really, really good," he explained, cutting his first piece of the steak. She nodded and took a dainty bite.

"So, did the FBI find any of the missing accomplices?" Brennan asked. Booth shook his head slowly.

"They've been down every lead. Chances are, the FBI is going to end up using us as bait," he said with a serious face.

"Can they do that?" Tempe asked, scooping more mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Well, if they catch him, it'll be worth it. On the plus side, we have a month off work." He said, smiling.

"Even if we get killed in the process of catching him? Booth, I need to help out at work," she said. _All we do talk about is work, Sweets was right_, she thought.

"Parker is coming over tomorrow," Seeley said, changing the subject.

"We should take him to the park," Temperance offered, putting her fork down. Booth looked surprised.

"Really? Ok, Bones, I think Parker likes you. Just, don't use all the science talk on him, he's a little boy," Booth reminded her.

"I am aware he is a little boy, Booth, I don't see the significance…" she started. He rolled his eyes. _I guess this is okay, it isn't awkward or anything, _she thought.

"Bones, about what happened earlier…" Booth started nervously. Brennan looked away.

_Crap_

"Booth, we don't really have to talk about this now, do we?" Bones asked.

"I just want to clear the air, here, Bones. I didn't know what I was doing, I'm just, sorry, ok?" he asked. Brennan looked confused. _Why is he apologizing? I'm the one that chickened out. _She put her hand over his.

"It's okay, it's not anything to apologize for, Booth." She assured him. He smiled and looked at her pale hand on his.

She patted his hand and got up from the table, putting the dishes in the sink. She felt warm breath down the back of her neck, and goose bumps flew down her arms. She whirled around, and his warm eyes were so inviting. He leaned down slowly and his lips met hers. She dropped the dish she was holding and threw her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened, it was so passionate, and the contained feelings surrounded them, free at last. Tears trickled down Brennan's cheeks. The kiss ended in a hug, and Booth felt whole, as if she completed him, and he hoped to God that he completed her.

**TBC… heh heh heh okay they've had their first kiss!!! Sorry I didn't update earlier I slept til 4 today…please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

**Hi! Just saying that I've started writing an NCIS/Bones crossover called Gormogon Returns, so anyone who is an NCIS fan, please check it out!**

Chapter Twelve

_I love you_, she wanted to shout. _I love you like I've never loved anyone before_. But she just stayed like that, hanging onto his neck, her mouth closed. It wasn't about the attraction, the chemical reaction they each felt when they saw each other.

It was a deeper connection, on a level she couldn't describe.

"Bones, Bones you okay?" He asked. She was trembling violently, having a flashback to her childhood, clinging on to her father, right before he drove away and never came back.

He never came back.

"Bones, please say something," he begged. He put her down on the couch, and she finally returned.

"S-Sorry Booth, I don't know what happened to me for a minute," she stuttered. He sat next to her. She leaned over, putting her head on his lap.

"I trust you Booth. I trust that you won't abandon me. Please don't break that trust. If I fall again, I won't bother to pick myself up." She whispered. He thought of her as if she was a lost little girl, alone in the world, until her hero comes to her rescue.

"Don't cry, Tempe, please. Everything's going to be alright," he knew Temperance wasn't the kind of woman who cried, but it broke his heart when she did. They heard a knock at the door. It was Parker with a man holding a gun that looked like it weighed more than the little boy standing next to him. Brennan sat straight up, wiping her tears, and went to get Parker, thanking the agent.

"Miss Brennan, please don't bring anyone else out here. We had a security breach earlier, so we're tightening security. Until these men are caught, you and Agent Booth are to be confined to this house, understand?

"Yes, I understand," she said, confused. _What kind of security breach? _

"Hi Miss Brennan," Parker said happily, obviously unmoved from the new house.

"Hello, Parker, call me Tempe or Bones," she said, trying to put on a happy face for him.

"Ok, Tempe, Daddy says we're going on a picnic. Is that true?"

"Sorry, Parker, but we have to stay inside tomorrow, but we can have a picnic inside, how does that sound?" she asked, kneeling down to his level. Booth smiled. He found an odd pleasure seeing his son interact with Bones.

"That sounds yummy. Hey Daddy!" Parker yelled, jumping into his father's arms.

"Hey Bub, how are you?" he asked, kissing his son's forehead. _Why did they bring him here, in the line of fire? Oh yeah, Rebecca's vacation._

"Good, but Dad, a strange man was talking to me this morning when I was waiting for the bus outside Mommy's house," he said. Booth's smile faded, and he looked over at Bones.

"What did he say? I told you not to talk to strangers, Parker!" Booth exclaimed.

"I didn't talk, Dad, he just gave me this little piece of paper, and I put it in my pocket," the little boy said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to his father.

"What did I say about taking things from strangers, Parker? We're going to talk about this later, young man! It's a phone number, Bones; I'll bring it outside to whoever's in charge. Take care of Parker."

**TBC…next chapter involves an indoor picnic with Parker…please review1**

***NCIS fans please read my new story***


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Thirteen

Temperance sat in the living room silently, and Parker soon joined her on the couch.

"Hi Tempe," Parker greeted, "Are you a good cook?" She nodded.

"Yes, why, are you hungry?" she asked. He rubbed his belly enthusiastically. She patted his head and rose from the couch.

"Can you make pasta?" He asked, "Pasta is my favorite food." She nodded and filled a pot with boiling water for the pasta when the front door opened. Parker was sitting in the breakfast nook, looking at his father fondly.

"What are you doing, Parker?" Booth asked, joining his son at the table. His face was strained, and his pitch was stressed as well.

"Tempe is making me dinner," he said, grinning his toothy smile. A few minutes later, Brennan served the little boy the pasta. He liked it soft, with a touch of salt, just as she had heard Booth described it numerous times.

"Thanks, Bones," Seeley said, "I think I'm going to go to bed now, can you two please excuse me?" Brennan nodded.

"It's only six-thirty, Booth! Is something wrong?" She asked, her hands placed firmly on her hips. He nodded, pulling her away from Parker's earshot.

"The cops say that if we get another threat of any kind we might have to go into Witness Protection Program, just the three of us. They said that the best they can do is put us all together." Booth whispered, holding Brennan's arms. He felt her body vibrating. She shook her head.

"N-No, Booth, I can't leave Russ and my father! What about Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Sweets?" She asked, almost in a whining voice, "And why does Parker have to come? Why can't he live with his mother? Why does his life have to be affected?"

"These men have already have contact with him, he's involved, and therefore, in danger. I can't afford to risk his safety, Bones, you know that," he said, trying to comfort her. He gathered her up into his arms and held her to his chest. She loosened her grip around him and went back into the kitchen, where Parker was about to help himself to more pasta.

"Here, Parker, I'll get it," she offered, scooping a few spoonfuls into his bowl.

"I like you, Tempe, you're really nice, and smart," Parker observed kindly. He chewed his pasta delicately; with manners Booth was happy to witness. She wiped a lone tear from her cheek. She imagined this little boy torn from his mother and put in a new town, with his father and his father's partner. The little boy yawned.

"I'm tired, Tempe," he said. She took his little hand and led him into the bedroom he had chosen. He curled up in the fetal position, staring up at her with his hazel eyes.

"I miss my mom," he admitted. She kneeled by his bedside.

"I miss my mother too, Parker. You know, when I was your age, my mom would sit and tell me stories until I fell asleep." She said, her blue eyes seemed warmer than usual.

"Can you tell me a story, Tempe?" He asked her innocently. She nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy. He and his father traveled all over the universe, fighting crime…" and she started a story. The words just spun out of her mouth, and she said them in a soft, cooing voice. Little did she know that Booth was standing in the doorway, listening to the story. When Parker fell asleep, Bones stood up and kissed his forehead. She turned around, only to find Booth behind her.

"Booth…" she started, blushing. He smiled gently. He kissed Parker on the forehead before following Brennan into the living room.

"Bones, if we do go into Witness Protection, it doesn't have to be forever. We get protected by the government until the accomplices are caught," Booth explained. Bones understood, but she didn't want to think about it, "Don't worry about it, okay?" She sauntered off to her bedroom, where she called Angela.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Temperance."

"_Hi Bren, so how'd my plan work out?"_

"We kissed, and that's all, I swear."

"_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sweetie, finally my work paid off! So how was it?"_

And the conversation continued like a couple of teenage girls, well, mostly Angela.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Parker Booth woke up the next morning, he smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Temperance had prepared fried chicken, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, lemonade, watermelon, potato chips, cinnamon rolls, and of course, pie. Booth had pushed the couch out of the way in the living room and spread out a picnic blanket. She set the food down happily and Parker came running from his bedroom.

"Thank you, Tempe," he cried, rushing over and hugging her waist. She leaned down and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Parker," she whispered, looking over at Booth, "You're welcome."

**TBC…should they go into witness protection? Please review and tell me! Hoped you like Parker, because if they go into witness protection, he'll be a main character…just sayin'! **


End file.
